Apparatus for the relief of back pain is known, however, such apparatus is commonly relatively large and complicated and may require expert assistance for proper use thereof.
Accordingly it is usual for a patient to attend a specialist clinic or the like for treatment.
An object of the present invention is to provide a simple traction device with which it is possible for a person to self administer treatment with the minimum of assistance.